


Getting my boyfriend

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age range of the characters is 18-21, All the others boys are seniors at university, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Niki only had eyes for his boyfriend, Chapter 1 & 2 can be triggering so read with caution, Characters ages have changed, Established Relationship, Han & felix & Sunoo are juniors, Heeseung & Yoonwon’s interaction in iland was cute so I made them brothers 🤷♀️, Heeseung and Yoonwon brothers, Heeseung is a protective older brother, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insults, Jake & Felix & Bang Chan are the Aussie trio, Jay and Niki step brothers, Jayseung is everyone’s favourite couple, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Niki & Jungwon & Yoonwon & Jeongin and Seungmin are freshman, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Warning ⚠️, Yoonwon is in love, argument, parents are homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Sunghoon and Ni-Ki have been dating for a while and things are going great. Until Ni-Ki wants to go public with their relationship. And Sunoo - who has a thing for Ni-Ki uses this to his advantage.Meanwhile Heeseung’s younger brother wants to date a particular person but Heeseung doesn’t trust anyone with his younger brother, particularly Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Yoonwon, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Nishimura Riki | Ki-Ki/Park Sunghoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Park Sunghoon, Side paring of Jayseung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. How we got here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you enjoy reading.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Please remember that non of this is real. This is just fiction.

Sunghoon huffed as he parked his car down the block from the house filled with drunk students. Personally he wasn’t a fan of house parties and never came alone. Girls and guys often tried to flirt with him and make him participate in stupid games such as spin the bottle just for a chance. It was one of the ‘perks’ of being on of the most popular guys on campus. If he could he would be at home right now. But he had to be here. He had to fix things between them. 

Heeseung had assured him that Ni-Ki would be at the party and that this was his chance to apologies to his boyfriend who had been avoiding him for the past week and take him away from that flirty Sunoo who had clearly had a crush on his boyfriend. 

Sunghoon and Niki had been dating for just over a year. They had known each other for years before since Sunghoon was best friends with Ni-Ki’s step brother Jay. Jay had been very hesitant to allow his younger brother and best friend to date but after a push from his boyfriend of 2 years Heeseung, he allowed them to date.

Things were good between Ni-Ki and Sunghoon. They were happy. They made each other happy. But there was one thing that was a silent problem in their relationship and caused a huge argument between them. 

The argument in question hadn’t just been about one thing. At first it was about the fact that Sunghoon still hadn’t introduced Ni-Ki to his family but it also began about Ni-Ki’s ‘friendship’ with his classmate Sunoo.

*

_ Ni-Ki put down the his chop sticks in the middle of his meal. There was something he wanted to talk Sunghoon about. He had been holding it for a while but he couldn’t anymore. This was too important. Sunghoon noticed that Ni-Ki had stopped eating and looking up at him in worry.  _

_ “Ni-Ki? What’s wrong” Sunghoon asked.  _

_ “There’s something we need to talk about” Ni-Ki started. Sunghoon suddenly looked worried and he immediately put down his chopsticks to give him his full  attention. _

_ “You know how this weekend your going to your parents house to visit it them?” _

_ “Yeah” _

_ “Well I was wondering if I could come with you to visit them”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ Ni-ki looked disappointed to the fact Sunghoon was asking why he wanted to visit his parents but the younger continued anyway.  _

_ “Well I was speaking to Sunoo hyung today..” Niki started and Sunghoon’s mood turned sours. He disliked Sunoo and just hearing his name always filled him with the feeling of jealousy. Ni-Ki didn’t realise that Sunoo had a big crush on him and would regularly act like more than a friend to him.  _

_ “He thinks that it isn’t normal for me to not have met your parents this far into our relationship... and he’s right. This isn’t normal”  _

_ Sunghoon sighed as Ni-Ki’s words. He could now sense this would be a long conversation and it would be Sunoo’s fault.  _

_ “We’ve talked about this Ni-Ki. You know I can’t tell my family about us. Their really traditional and they have always expected be to marry a nice girl and have children. Bringing you home will cause problems. I don’t think my family is ready for this” Sunghoon explained.  _

_ “I know hyung but it feels wrong hiding it from your parents. They only know me as Jay’s younger stepbrother, nothing else. It hurts hyung. Hurts that they don’t see me as someone whose important to you” Ni-Ki admitted. _

_ “Ni-Ki I’m sorry. I can’t tell them. Not yet” Sunghoon patted Ni-Ki’s hand to comfort him but it wasn’t helping. _

_ “You’ve been saying that for a year hyung. When will you tell them?”  _

_ “When the time is right” _

_ “You’ve been saying that for a year also” Ni-Ki mumbled rolling his eyes. It was always the same excuse. _

_ “Ki-Ki don’t be like that”  _

_ “Like what? You can’t blame me for being upset. Your forgetting that it wasn’t easy to tell my family I was dating you, especially my dad and grandparents but I did it because of how I feel about you. I did it for you” Ni-Ki stood up and walked away from the table they were eating, getting upset really quickly. _

_ “I know you did Ni-Ki and you know how grateful I am for that. But I can’t tell them“ Sunghoon stood up and grabbed Ni-Ki’s hands but they younger snatched it away. _

_ “Really you can’t? Not even for me? Your boyfriend? The boyfriend who hasn’t spoken to his father or grandfather in 7 months because he chose to be honest about who he is and who he loves?” Ni-Ki snapped. _

_ “Don’t say that. You know I would do anything for you”  _

_ “Anything but this. Something that is so important for our relationship”  _

_ Not knowing what to say to that Sunghoon just kept silent. He didn’t know what he could say that would stop Ni-ki from being upset. He could see the tears in the younger’s eyes that were ready to come out showing just how upset the younger was and Sunghoon could understand. What he was doing wasn’t fair in any way. But what could he do? His parents had a one way mind Sunghoon didn’t know how to change that. Telling them could cause so much harm. _

_ “Maybe Sunoo hyung was right” Ni-Ki said bitterly.  _

_ “Excuse me? What do you mean? Right about what?” Sunghoon felt his irritation grow at the mention of Sunoo.  _

_ “We were talking and he made a point that in a relationship, if someone seems to be holding the relationship back or isn’t willing to move the relationship forward and compromise, then maybe they aren’t invested in this relationship”Ni-Ki explained and Sunghoon almost laughed. Of course Sunoo would spill some bullshit to mess with their relationship. _

_ “Why are you talking to him about our relationship?” Sunghoon asked. Ni-ki hadn’t know Sunoo long. Why did this conversation even come up between them.  _

_ “He’s my friend hyung”  _

_ “Friend? Yeah right” Sunghoon scoffed. Ni-Ki could be so oblivious to what was in front of him at times. _

_ Ni-Kiglared suddenly feelings as if he was guilty of something he didn’t do. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  _

_ Sunghoon scoffed and shook his head. His boyfriend could be so oblivious at times. “He doesn’t like you as a friends. He clearly wants more which is why he’s getting involved in our relationship. If he hadn’t said anything we wouldn’t be talking about this. We would be eating and having fun!” Sunghoon voice began to raise the more he spoke. _

_ “Don’t blame this on him! I’ve been feeling like this for a long time! What he said makes sense! Half the time it feels like I’m the only one putting the work in!” Ni-Ki shouted back. _

_ “So you believe him? You believe that me not telling my family means I don’t want you?!” _

_ “I don’t know what to believe hyung! We can’t go out openly for dates in case you run into one of yours parents friends! We can’t post about each other in case the wrong person sees it! We can’t act like we are anything other than acquaintances and I’m tired! I’m really tired of it!”  _

_ “So why haven’t you said anything?!”  _

_ “I’m saying it now!” _

_ “Your saying it because Sunoo told you to!” _

_ “Why are you bringing him into this?!”  _

_ “It’s because he is clearly influencing you! All he does is say a few words and you listen to him! He’s all over you and you let him!”  _

_ “He’s my friend hyung!”  _

_ “Well if the two of you keep it up then it’s going to begin to look like more than a innocent friendship!”  _

_ As soon the words left his mouth Sunghoon felt guilty. He knew what he was implying and Ni-Ki did too from the way his face fell as he looked at his boyfriends is disbelief. _

_ “Ni-Ki I didn’t mean it” Sunghoon said softly. But the younger didn’t answer him, the betrayal on his face was apparent and it hurt Sunghoon.  _

_ “I know you would never cheat or do anything like that. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just mad” Sunghoon said feeling his own heart break at the way he saw something in Ni-Ki break .  _

_ “I’m so-“  _

_ But Ni-Ki wouldn’t let him appologies, the younger took his stuff and was out of Sunghoon apartment in a flash. Worried, Sunghoon followed, running after the younger but lost sight of him in a crowd.  _

_ And that was the last he heard of him. _

*


	2. Why it is what it is.

Sunghoon got out of his car and walked up to the house, the sound of loud music and drunk students getting closer the more he walked. There were students outsides the house, some talking, some drinking, some dancing and others just messing about trashing them place. Sunghoon winced at the amount of cups and bottles he saw in the floor, it was be a hassle to clean up after this. The house belonged to some of their friends, who lived together. It was a huge that they all shared and paid for. The friends in question were Christopher, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Han, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin. Sunghoon had met him a couple of times and thought he was cool. 

When he entered the house he was met this multiple things assaulting his senses. It stank of sweat, drinks and other unpleasantness. All he could here was the bass of the music and screaming. All he could see was bodied up bodies upon bodies and all he felt were people around him. Sighing Sunghoo began to push his way through the people to find the kitchen. Heeseung had texted him that he and Jay would be in the kitchen when Sunghoon would arrived to talk to him 

The house was pretty big and there were many people so it wasn’t easy. Sunghoon saw people he recognised and and greeted them. One of which was one of his best friends Jake who quickly greeted him before turning back to the girl he was trying to get a number out of. Sunghoon chuckled at his friends antics and continued to the kitchen. 

Eventually he got there and felt like he could finally breath. There was a less people in the kitchen and the music wasn’t as loud so he could actually here himself think. He found Heeseung and Jay next to the kitchen Iland talking to Yoonwon, Heeseung’s younger brother. 

Jay was sitting down in on the stool and Heeseung was leaning against him as they talked to the younger two. 

“Hey” Sunghoon said stopping next his two friends. 

Heeseung and Yoonwon all turned to him and greeted him whilst Jay ignored his best friends presences. Sunghoon frowned at Jay’s behaviour and Heeseung gave him a sympathetic smile. When Jay had heard about the argument from Ni-Ki he immediately took the side of his step brother and shunned Sunghoon.

“Are you still ignoring me Jay-ah?” Sunghoon asked his best friend. Jay looked at him then looked back to his drink not saying a thing.

Heeseung signed and moved away from Jay and threw his arm around Sunghoon. “It’s okaySunghoon-ah. Once you get Ni-Ki to forgive you, Jay will forgive you” 

“Hopefully he’ll be willing today. He’s been ignoring my calls and texts. We’ve never had a big fight” and it was true. They only ever had small petty fights that were resolved by the end of the day. Not talking to his boyfriend for a week was harsh and Sunghoon hadn’t been happy the whole week. 

“If I’m honest hyung, I think Ni-Ki is ready to forgive you. I spoke to him earlier and he really misses you. Just apologies, talk our your feelings and he will accept it trust me” Yoonwon said with a kind smile. 

“Well the more we’re apart and I think about it, the more I think I don’t deserve to be forgiven” Sunghoon admitted. The things he said made him feel ashamed. It was wrong of him to think it and even more wrong to say it. He was just so jealous and he needed to lash out. 

“You don’t deserve to be forgiven. You made him cry” Jay said glaring at him. 

Sunghoon gulped under his friends harsh tone but didn’t blame him. He did make Ni-Ki cry. Heeseung told him that after their argument Ni-Ki went home crying. 

“I know I did. And I regret it so much. I hate that I hurt him. I don’t blame you for being mad at me. I’m mad at myself” Sunghoon admitted. Ni-Ki was rather strong and rarely showed his tears, preferring to keep it in so when Heeseung called him, telling him off for making Ni-ki cry, Sunghoon hated himself. 

Jay signed and shook his head. “I know your reason for keeping this from your parents. I know your parents wouldn’t like it. I mean ever since they found about Heeseung hyung and I they’ve completely shunned us so I understand why you don’t want to tell them. And trust me when I tell you that Ni-Ki understands too. I mean his dad hasn’t spoken to him for months since he told him so he knows why your hesitant. But at the same time think about it from his point of you, he knew how his dad would react but still chose to be honest because thats how much you mean to him. Ni-Ki would do anything for you and he feels like you wouldn’t do the same for him” 

Jay’s words were similar to the ones Heeseung told him when Sunghoon told him about their argument. And it was a lot. Sunghoon didn’t know how to make them all happy. When he had pursued Ni-Ki and convinced Jay to let them date Sunghoon hadn’t thought about the consequences that came with their family. Ni-Ki’s mom and step dad would be fine with it but his dad wouldn’t be. And Sunghoon’s parents certainly wouldn’t okay with it. Sunghoon remembered when his parents found about Jay and Heeseung almost 2 years ago. 

*

_ It had been the beginning of freshman for Sunghoon and he was out shopping with his mother. Sunghoon wasn’t the best at cooking and now that he was living in a dorm room on his own his diet hadn’t been the best and so his mother decided she would make him some meals for him.  _

_ Sunghoon - who was stuck pushing the shopping cart - was barely listening as his mom spoke about different ingredients and the meals. Sunghoon just nodded once a while , agreeing with her because to make it seem like he was interested in her words. His mom lead him to the meat ile talking about making a stew for him. She kept talking until she just suddenly stopped.  _

_ It took Sunghoon a couple of moments to realise his mom had stopped talking and was just there looking at something.  _

_ Sunghoon followed his mother’s eyes to see what she was looking at. Better yet, who she was looking at. She was looking at two males a little further from them to who were talking. The two males were standing really close together holding hands. They were talking and giggling to themselves. Sunghoon quickly realised that the two were Heeseung and Jay, two of his closest friends. At that time they had only been dating for a couple of weeks but Sunghoon had been really happy for them. He obviously hadn’t told his mom about them which was way she was staring at them as if they had grown extra heads.  _

_ Before Sunghoon could take away his mother’s attention, Jay dipped his head forwards and kissed Heeseung. Sunghoon heard it mother gasp at the imagine as the two kissed. His mother immediately turned her head, her face filled with disgust.  _

_ “Sunghoon don’t look at them” she snapped and Sunghoon immediately averted his eyes away.  _

_ “Did you know?” She asked. _

_ “Know what?” Sunghoon asked knowing what she was asking but deciding to play dumb.  _

_ “Did you know that they are.... together? That they... are diseased like this?” His mother’s words were filled with disgust and venom that make Sunghoon inwardly cringe and hurt.  _

_ Swallowing harshly Sunghoon lied. “No I didn’t know”  _

_ “Omo how horrible. Their poor parents must be devastated. I can’t believe it. Omo Sunghoon-ah they’ve even slept at our house!” Sunghoon mother whispered looking more and more disturbed the more she thought about it.  _

_ “Imagine if they tried to spread this sickness to your and your sister. I can’t believe it. Sunghoon keep away them. Those people are sick!” She whispered, voice hard as if once upon a time she hadn’t welcomed the two in her home with open arms. As she hadn’t know Jay since he was a child. As if she hadn’t once treated them like her own sons.  _

_ Sunghoon felt his heartbreak at his mother’s attitude. At this point Sunghoon has been questioning his sexuality and to hear this from his mother was like a stab to his heart. _

_ “Sunghoon-ah, Auntie Park” a voice came.  _

_ Sunghoon turned to see Heeseung and Jay standing there with smiles. With one hand Jay was holding a shopping basket, the other held Heeseung’s hand which didn’t go un noticed by Sunghoon’s mother.  _

_ “Hello” they greeted. The couple bowed at them but received at glare from Mrs Park. Her eyes looked at their hands then tutted.  _

_ “Disgusting. The two of you are disgusting” she said looking down at them.  _

_ The surprised look on their faces made Sunghoon feel worse. Jay’s faced showed completely betrayal as the women knew he almost all his life looked down on him. Heeseung looked hurt and embarrassed.  _

_ “Sunghoon come. We can’t let them give us any diseases” his mother gave the couple a last look before walking at away.  _

_ Sunghoon looked at Jay and Heeseung with wide eyes filled with apologies. Heeseung just gave him a tight smile and Jay softly told him that it was okay. That it didn’t matter, even if he’s eyes were saying another thing.  _

_ But it wasn’t. This wasn’t okay. What she said wasn’t okay. It never would be._

_ “Sunghoon come now!”  _

_ Sunghoon followed his mother and had no choice but to listen to her go on about how Sunghoon was not to go anywhere near them and was forbidden to associate with them. His mother also cut off all ties with Heeseung and Jay’s families fearing her own “safety”. _

_ The next time Sunghoon saw the two he apologies profusely and told them he wasn’t the same as his mother. It had now been almost 2 years of hiding his friendship with Heeseung and Jay and his sexuality from his family.’ _

*


	3. Hyunjin’s mistake

Sunghoon’s parents and Ni-Ki’s dad had the same mind set. Loving someone of the same gender was wrong. It is against the law of nature. But Sunghoon didn’t feel the same. How could he? And it was about time he showed them he wasn’t the same as them. He had to tell them the truth for his own peace of mind. Living a lie wasn’t the way to live.

“I told my family last night” Sunghoon admitted to them. Sunghoon knew that the only way he could truly be truthful to himself and to save his relationship was to firstly come clean to his family. 

Heeseung, Jay and Yoonwon all looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You told them? Seriously?” Yoonwon asked, shocked at the sudden news. 

“Yes” Sunghoon had never felt so terrified in whole life.

“What did they say?” Jay asked but a big part of him knew what had gone down.Instead of answering, Sunghoon took a spare red cup on the table and poured soju in it. He brought a the cup to his mouth and took a shot, the alcohol burning his throat. 

“Oh, that bad huh?” Heeseung grimaced as he watched Sunghoon take another shot. 

“My sister was fine with it. My dad... he was confused to why I’m like this but didn’t seem mad, at least I don’t think so, he face expression didn’t really change, but he might suddenly turn on me. And my mom.... well she couldn’t even look at me. She told me to get out and that her home was only open to me to once I was healed or if I needed help to no longer sin. Then she left the room” Sunghoon said as he remembered the cold looks in his mother’s eyes. She was the most important person in his life and the fact that she couldn’t even look him in the eyes was horrible. 

“I’m sorry about that hyung. I can’t imagine how you must feel” Yoonwon walked to Sunghoon and gave him a side hug. His own parents were very accepting people so he wouldn’t have to deal with that. 

“It was expected. I don’t know what will happen now but I’m glad I told them. It feels like I family have the weight lifted off of me and I can finally breath. It was the right things to do. Now my next priority is to find Ni-Ki and apologies” Sunghoon patted Yoonwon’s hair as a thank you for the hug. 

“Last time I checked he was in the backyard dancing with Jungwon, Jeongin and Sunoo” Heeseung said nodding to the back door. 

Just hearing Sunoo’s name made Sunghoon frown. He really didn’t like the kid. He constantly clung to Ni-Ki when we he could. He was like a leech who just coming back for more and it really frustrated Sunghoon. He hid his intentions behind he smiles and cute acts. Sunghoon didn’t know how to be civil with the kid and didn’t want to know. But if he was to get Ni-Ki to forgive him he would have to learn how to play nice for a bit. 

“I know you don’t like Sunoo but you know what you have to do right? Ni-Ki thinks you don’t trust him and you need to change that. Suck up your jealousy” Jay told him and Sunghoon immediately scoffed at his words. 

“Looks who talking?! Your the King of being Possessive and Jealous! I remember when Ni-Ki’s friend K came to visit from Japan. Your possessiveness tripled the moments he smiled at Heeseung. You’re 10 times worse then me!” Sunghoon said happily as he teased his best friend. 

Yoonwon and Heeseung laughed as Jay flipped Sunghoon off rolling his eyes. Jay had liked K and thought he was cool but the other paid too much attention to Heeseung which switched Jay’s thoughts on the other.

Heeseung saw how his boyfriend sulked and moved around to stand in between his legs. He leaned down and pecked him lips before running a hand though Jay’s hair. Jay looked at him with a smile and played his arms around his waist. 

Yoonwon rolled his eyes and pretended to gag which make Sunghoon laugh. 

“Listen you two. Being possessive or jealous isn’t a bad things. Just as long as you don’t overboard. Sunghoon-ah, you went overboard, learn from this and don’t do it again” Heeseung said to the two of them. 

“We know Seungie hyung. But your also pretty jealous and possessive too. I remember a certain situation with a waitress” Jay said smirking. 

Heeseung played with Jay’s hair and shrugged. “I wasn’t bad. I was polite, I didn’t overreact and I kept my composure” 

“You might have been smiling but your eyes said something else. You just as possessive as us but your just too nice to show it like the rest of us do. Your an angel” Jay said knowingly, the smile on his face filled with love as he looked as his boyfriend. Heeseung giggled and blushed at Jay’s words looking shy. 

“Okay okay can you please not do this. Honestly you won’t let me out of your sight but you make me have to see this” Yoonwon’s said taking a drink of his coke. 

“You won’t let him out of your sight? What’s this about hyung” Sunghoon asked confused. 

Yoonwon signed and looked at his older brother. “He said I could only come to this party if I don’t leave his side. He’s thinks if I’m left alone then Hyunjin will come and talk to me” 

The whole story of Hyunjin and Yoonwon was a complicated one. They knew each other for months and liked each other a lot. Maybe even loved each other. But Hyunjin was in an arranged marriage with some girl since birth which couldn’t be broken. Hyunjin hadn’t told Yoonwon about this and took him on a date. When the girl in question found out she humiliated Yoonwon in front of many people my throwing some kimchi jigae all over him, calling him a home wrecker. Since that day Heeseung did everything to keep hyunjin and Yoonwon apart, to protect his brother. The very fact this party was hosted in the house hyunjin lived in was unfortunate but it was Jeongin’s birthday and Yoonwon’s didn’t want to miss his friends birthday. The only reason Yoonwon was allowed at this party was because Heeseung didn’t want to stop his brother for enjoying his university life and so as long as Yoonwon’s was near Heeseung at all times he was okay. 

“Heeseung hyung don’t you think this is overkill?” Sunghoon asked. Poor Yoonwon could be enjoying himself but he was suck being babysat. 

“Your kidding right? I just saw the fiancé Minjeong and I don’t trust her. She thinks because her family descended from the royal family that she’s amazing. She acts as if her and her family are gods gift. All her family really has is their name. Yoonwonie is safer if I’m around. And if Hyunjin knows what’s good for him he’ll keep his distance” Heeseung explained. Sunghoon glanced at Yoonwon feeling bad for the younger. Everyone knew Yoonwon hadn’t spoke to Hyunjin for weeks and had been actively ignoring the boy on the orders of his parents and older brothers. But Sunghoon wasn’t an idiot. If given the chance Yoonwon would forgive the boy and ask to be friends because that was the type of person he was. 

“Maybe he can-“ 

“Yoonwon!” A voice shouted then a tall white haired boy came in the kitchen. It was the birthday boy himself, Jeongin. 

“Yoonie come out and dance with us. It’s no fun if your not around” Jeongin said putting an around around the black haired boy. 

“I’m sorry but I’ve got to stick with Heeseung hyung” Yoonwon said shrugging and a look of understanding passed over Jeongin’s face. Yes this was a story know by almost everyone on campus but only a few knew the whole story. 

“I get it. But if you stick with me I’ll keep an eye on you. Heeseung hyung I promise I’ll keep Hyunjin hyung and this girl away from him” Jeongin said smiling at the red headed who still didn’t look particularly happy about this. 

“Jeongin I trust you to look after him. But I know that the moment I’m not around  that _**roommate of yours**_ will make his move. I no longer trust him not to”. Ever since the incident Heeseung and Hyunjin’s friendship had broken down. The pain and humiliation his younger brother felt was enough to make Heeseung not want to know about the other. 

“Hey party people! What are you doing standing around?!”

The four turned to see Changbin and Chan coming over with bright smiles on their faces. And to Heeseung’s disappointment Hyunjin was with them. As soon as Yoonwon’s eyes met with the older, his eyes moved away and he down at the drink he hand in his hands, not to keep any eye contact for various reasons. This disappointment was clear on Hyunjin’s face but no one said anything. No one dared. 

“What is this? A mother’s meeting?! Let’s have fun!” Changbin told them with a bright smile. Sunghoon chuckled and patted the shorter boys hair. 

“We’re just talking and drinking right now Binnie, but don’t worry, the night is young. We’ll have our fun, right Seungie hyung?” Jay said before tapping Heeseung’s thigh to show his hyung that he was now talking to him. 

“Yeah sure” Heeseung said, glaring at Hyunjin, his eyes watching him in case he did anything that wasn’t accepted. Jay placed a kiss on Heeseung cheek to calm him down but Jay wasn’t going to lie and say he was completely fine with Hyunjin. He was also angry at Hyunjin. Yoonwon was practically his brother in law by now and to see the person he considered as his little brother cry like that made him mad. Jay had spoken to Hyunjin to get the others point of view which was why he wasn’t as angry but the pink haired dancer still had some work to do before Jay could fully forgive him. He could still remember the day Minjeong came to confront Yoonwon.   


  
  


*

_ Heeseung, Jay, Sunghoon, Niki, Jake, Jungwon, Yoonwon, Jeongin, Han, Felix and Chan had been in the canteen eating their lunch. The atmosphere had been happy and it was an ordinary day. Yoonwon stood up from his seat to get a drink from the vending machine. One his way back he was dropped a girl he had never met before.   
_

_ “Are you Yoonwon?” The girl asked rudely.  _

_ Yoowon who was a kind person didn’t take any offence and answered her with a smile. “Yes. Can I help you?”   
_

_ “You can. I want to know why your trying to break up my engagement you home-wrecker!” She screeched causing some eyes to turn to them. _

_ Yoowon looked at her confused and uncomfortable. He didn’t know this girl and she was accusing him something he didn’t do. “I’m sorry but I don’t know you and I don’t know what your talking about. Excuse me” Yoonwon walked around the girl, going back to his table but she grabbed his hand stopping him.  _

_ “Hwang Hyunjin. You went on a date with him didn’t you?” Minjeong asked, a ugly frown on her faces  _

_ “Yes. Hyunjin hyung asked me out on a date, I-“  _

_ “Yeah like I’m going to believe my Hyunjin asked someone like you out on a date! I know it was you who made him go!” She shouted getting the attention of the rest of the people in the canteen. _

_ “Your Hyunjin?” Yoonwon looked started and began to look around him. Was this some kind of joke? At that moment Heeseung stood up and went to rescues his brother. He didn’t know what was going on but his brother looked scared and some girl was holding his wrist.   
  
_

__

_Minjeong scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so shocked! I know you have been getting cozy with him! I know you knew that he was my fiancé but you still went after him! Homewreking little bitch!”_   
  


_“Hey! Leave him alone” Heeseung pulled the girl away and put his arm around his younger brother. He began to pull and a distraught Yoowon away._   
  


_“Don’t run away from me bitch! You’ll pay for what you did!” Minjeong pulled Yoonwon’s arms so he was away from Heeseung. Before he could even reacts he felt hot liquid being poured onto him._   
  


_Gaps, laughter and talking were heard around the canteen as Minjeong smirked putting down the pot that once held some kimchi jigae. In front of her was a horrified Yoowon covered in the bright red stew. His white jeans and shoes, completely ruined his clothes dripping of the stuff._   
  


_Almost immediately Jungwon, Jeongin and Niki took a hold of Yoonwon and toke of the canteen, trying to keep his face covered from the cameras. The poor boy completely humiliated after what had just happened and heart broken after the guy he had a crush on for months was taken and had clearly played him. Heeseung had been ready to make the girl regret ever laying her eyes in his brother but was stopped by Jay who pulled him out by the race, warning him not to do anything to make the situation worse for Yoonwon._   
  


_When Hyunjin had learnt what happen he tried to talk to Yoonwon to apologise. But the younger had no intention of talking to him. When he couldn’t get through he wrote him a letter explaining who this girl was. In the later he explained the she was Lee Minjeong and they had been arranged to be married since before they were born. Hyunjin had only met her a year ago and she was transferred to their university, their engagement being kept quiet. In the letter Hyunjin made sure to explain that he didn’t want her and was working to find a way to break the engagement. Knowing he couldn’t give it to Yoonwon him he had Seungmin deliver it for him. But despite his efforts Yoowon wouldn’t talk to him and Heeseung now wanted nothing to do with him.  
_

  
  


*


	4. Apologies

Things got pretty awkward and tense. It was mostly becuse Heeseung was glaring harshly at Hyunjin. His eyes showing his anger towards the boy and warning him that he should not dare go near his brother or else's they would have a bigger problem. Poor Yoonwon looked like he would rather go through the embarrassment he went through when he had that stew thrown over him again then be here. The young boy knew that if there was going to be an argument between the two he would end up siding with his Heeseung hyung. He couldn't forget how hurt and humiliated he felt. He felt that he was used by Hyunjin because the blond boy wasn't satisfied with his already perfect life and he felt like he was nothing more than a side piece and everyone had been laughing behind his back for not realising the truth.

Jay saw the looks Hyunjin was giving Yoonwon discretely and knew that the blond dancer was missing the younger company and cleary wanted to find a way to apologies. But that wasn't going to happen. Until Heeseung managed to forgive Hyunjin or at least begin to accept him, Yoonwon wouldn't even begin hear Hyunjin out.  But from the look on his boyfriend's face, Heeseung didn't look in a forgiving mood just yet. He needed to relax more. 

  
Knowing this Jay stood up and took Heeseung’s hand.  “Come on let’s go outside and dance for a bit. Let's have some fun... Sunghoon-ah you should come too, Ni-Ki is outside and you should take this chance to talk to him” Jay said tugging his boyfriends. Heeseung turned to Jay and nodded, he couldn't deal with Hyunjin right now. 

“Yoonwonie come” Heeseung said nodding at his brother. Yoonwon immediately followed not even glancing at Hyunjin; Jeongin and Sunghoon following them out. 

Hyunjin ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He really wished he could have gone back in time and told Yoonwon about his fiancé. He never did say anything because he was constantly trying to find ways to break it. The engagement wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was Yoonwon. He wanted the younger to forgive him. He wanted the younger to be his boyfriend. The two had only been seeing each other for 3 weeks before Yoonwon found out about his engagement and he loved every moment of their time together. The younger had been pretty timid when they first met during freshman week. Heseung had brought his brother and Niki with him to one of the campus parties and told everyone about his adorable brother and future brother in law. Hyunjin had been interested in Yoonwon from the moment he saw him, finding him cute, especially with the way he had those sweater paws and kept one hand on Heeseungs shirt so he wouldn't get lost, bowing deeply to everyone he met. How could Hyuinjin not fall for him? After the party he only saw Yoonwon a couple of times but each time he would approach the younger and get to know him a little more. After almost two months Hyunjin asked out Yoonwon when he got the younger on his own. Yoonwon blushed so hard when he heard the question and managed to say yes before he could faint. 

After the younger agreed to go on the date the two of them spent more time together. Sometimes in a group and sometimes on their own. Hyunjin was used to talking to him regularly and spending time with him, and so now they had zero contact, everything felt so wrong. Yoonwon was avoiding him and Hyunjin knew that of Heeseung was the only person who would get Yoonwon to listen to him.

"Changbin hyung, if I go to talk to Heeseung, what is the likelihood he will punch me before I can say anything to him?" he asked one of his best friend who just scoffed at the answer. 

"Heeseung-ah? It depends. You talk to him alone, he'll probably give you a black eye. If Jay's with him then Jay will probably hold him back" Changbin commented making Hyunjin grimace. He had a feeling that was the case. But if getting a black eye was what was going to make Heeseung feel better and help him find a way to get Yoonwon back then he was all for it. Hyunjin had never felt this way about anyone before and he knew that he would be absolutely stupid not to at least smooth things over. The fact was Hyunjin was still very much engaged and there wasn't much he could. He wouldn't make Yoonwon second to anyone. No matter how much he wanted it he and Yoonwon wouldn't be able to be together. But if he could get the younger to at least forgive him he would be able to deal with his irritating fiance. 

"If I was you I would make sure Jay is near when you go talk to Heeseung. It won't be easy and he's not going to forgive and forget just like that but at least get his blessing to go near Yoonwon and apologies to the boy" Chan advised. 

Hyunjin nodded and thanked his friend. It was the only thing he could do.

.

Sunghoon walked outside and began to weave through all the dancing students. He had no idea where Niki was and he wanted to find him as soon as possible. He had some apologising to do and he really wanted to do that before they drifted apart even more to the point that things couldn't be fixed.

He did he best to move through the crowd, politely declining invitations to dance by many of the girls as he searched for the familiar blonde. It wasn't easy since Niki wasn't the only blond and there were a ton of people but he eventually found him. Yoonwon and Jeongin managed to find him in the crowd and lead him close to where Niki was dancing with Sunoo and Jungwon.

When he saw the younger he suddenly felt nervous. An if this was the first time he was confessing to the younger, not knowing how he would react or respond. He had never been away from the younger for so long and he felt kind of lost. What if he was too late? Pulling himself together Sunghoon squeezed to get to Niki his eyes briefly catching Heeseung who was also close by who gave him a reassuring smile before taking his final step to that he was right behind Niki.

Sunoo was the first one of the trio to see Sunghoon and his smile immediately dropped as he glared at the older. He certainty didn't want the older to be around and wanted him out of the picture so he could have some sort of chance with Niki who only ever spoke or thought about Sunghoon. Before Sunoo could even try to take Niki away or find a way to get rid of Sunghoon, Jungwon noticed the older and nudged Niki, silently telling him to look behind.

Niki turned to see what was going on but paused when he saw his boyfriend. Niki didn't expect to see him at the party, he knew that Sunghoon had a lot of deadlines coming up and the older wasn't one to go to many parties, especially if he wasn't in a great mood. He hadn't seen him a week and it took everything Niki had not to jump up into his arms and hug him.

"S-s-ssunghoon hyung" Niki stuttered, his cheeks slowly turning red as he began to blush. The older looked more handsome than ever, his black hair slightly longer than last time - he must not have got it cut. Niki looked down to cover his cheeks with his palms, not wanting for people to his blush and how easily he was affected by the older. 

"Hey, can we talk?!" Sunghoon said raising his voice for the younger to be able to hear him over the loud music. "Somewhere quiet perhaps?!" He continued.

Niki nodded immediately at his question because they did need to talk. Their argument was still fresh in his mind and he was still upset with Sunghoon. But he couldn't deny that he missed the older and if he gave him a true apology the Niki would forgive him in a heartbeat. Sunghoon smiled at him, glad that Niki was willing to give him a chance and took Niki's hand in his.

Niki allowed himself to be lead away from the others by Sunghoon when a hand grabbed his arm. Niki turned and saw that it was Sunoo who grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?! I thought you were still mad at him?!" Sunoo asked giving Sunghoon a quick glaring causing there taller to glare back. He still needed time to make Niki forget about Sunghoon and realise he was the better choice.

"I'm going to talk to him Hyung. I have to!" he answered back, softly prying Sunoo's arm away from him and leaving with Sunghoon.

Sunoo huffed and turned to Jungwon who just shrugged and continued dancing, not knowing what was going on.

\----

Sunghoon managed to get him and Niki upstairs and to one of the rooms that weren't occupied. He noticed it was Chan's rooms since it was filled with music equipment. As long as they didn't do anything in here he knew the older wouldn't mind them being here for a while. Sunghoon locked the door behind them to stop any unwanted guest before turning to face Niki.

"Sunghoon hyung-“ Niki started but Sunghoon couldn’t let him say anything just yet. He put his finger on Niki’s lips and shook his head to stop the younger from talking.

“I’m sorry” 

“Baby I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for all of it. I’m sorry for not telling my family about us. I’m sorry for making you wait. I’m sorry for getting mad and defensive when you asked me about it. I’m sorry for not thinking about how you felt in all of this. I’m sorry for getting jealous and talking about your friend. I'm sorry for implying that you would cheat on me when I know you would never. And I’m so sorry for making you cry. The last thing I ever want to do if hurt you and that’s what I’ve done. I hate myself for what I did" Sunghoon blurted out, his finger still stopping Niki from speaking and the other hand hold Niki's hand. 

"I took you for granted Niki-ah. I really did. I let you carry our relationship, not thinking about what it did. You sacrificed the relationship you had with your father and grandparents for me and I didn't deserve it. You didn't have to but you did to prove how serious you were about me and I didn't show you the same treatment... I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents in fear if their reactions. I saw how they were when they found out about Heeseung and Jay and it terrified me. I knew I would lose the moment I said anything... But so did you. You know the moment you told your dad and grandparents the truth that you would lose them, but you were selfless enough to do so” 

Sunghoon moved his hand that was on Niki’s lips to caress his cheek.

“You were so brave. So incredibly brave. And I wasn’t. I’m sorry for not being brave. Your friend Sunoo was right. You were the only one putting work in this relationship. I'm so sorry for not trying harder. This last week I’ve been so miserable. I hated you not being in my life and I never want us to be apart like this ever again. So please forgive. I know I hurt you but let me make it up to you. Let’s me show you how committed I am to this relationship. To you”

Niki pulled his boyfriend into a hug and buried his face in Sunghoon’s neck. He finally felt like he was back home.   
  


“I want you to know that I was so mad at you. The thing with your parents I could understand but when you said that shit about me and Sunno hyung I felt so betrayed. Like you didn’t trust me” Niki told him as he felt Sunghoon squeeze him a little tighter.   
  


  
“I know baby. I messed up” Sunghoon said pulling away to press a threat in kisses on Niki’s lips, each peck getting longer.

”I’ve already forgive you for it all. But don’t do that shit again. I don’t want to be mad at your again and ignore me. I missed you so much this week. It was so stupid how much I missed you” Niki confessed before pushing forward to her another kiss from his boyfriend.

”I promise baby. I know Sunoo is your friend and that’s all he is too you. And I swear I won’t accuse you of that with anyone every again” Sunghoon mumbled through their kiss; not being able to kiss enough. They had a weeks worth of kissing to catch up.

Niki melted into the kiss as all the frustration and tension for the last week just melted. He missed this a lot. He felt Sunghoon bring him as close as he possibly could by his waist making him tip toe just a little. Usually the two stood at the same high but tonight Sunghoon was wearing one of his platform trainers.   
  


Niki let out a small gasp as Sunghoon nibbled on his lips a little before deepening then kiss drawing out a soft moan from Niki before pulling away all to soon. Niki let out an uncharacteristic whimper as he chased Sunghoon’s kiss and brought him back close to kiss him again, not having enough. Sunghoon chucked into the kiss at his boyfriend neediness and allows himself to indulge in the kiss in a room what wasn’t their own. The younger lips were soft and tasted of Dr Pepper which made Sunghoon extremely happy that his boyfriend hadn’t drunk any alcohol yet. Sunghoon found himself quickly getting lost in his boyfriend, the needs for air being at the back of his mind, especially with the soft sounds Niki was making that were making him heat up everywhere. He brought his hand under Niki’s jumpers to rub the skin there, groaned at his mind began to go fuzzy with pleasure.

Eventually Niki pulled away from the kiss, completely breathless as he gazed up at his boyfriend who was looking pretty smug at the back that he had the ability to make Niki so flushed and breathless by one kiss.

Niki huffed at the smirk that was growing on Sunghoon’s face before clearing his throat. There was still one more thing he had to say.

"About the situation with your family.... I want you know you don’t need to tell them about us. It’s okay. We can keep our relationship hidden for a little longer. I’m okay with it” Niki told him, his hand in Sunghoon’s hair, playing with it. Niki didn’t want to keep it hidden but he would do it for his boyfriend. He knew just how close Sunghoon was to his mother. She was his true best friend and it wouldn’t be easy for the older boy.

Sunghoon gave him a sad smile and shook his head. "We don’t have to. I told my parents about us"

"What?!" Niki took a step back because he could believe what he was hearing.

"I told my parents I was dating an amazing boy named Nishimura Riki and that I planned to continue to date you for as long as you wanted me” Sunghoon told the boy honestly.

“You told them? Why? Was it my fault? Was it because of what I said? I’m sorry hyung for pushing you” Niki couldn’t help but feel as if he pushed Sunghoon to coming out to his family before he was even ready. He didn’t mean it. He really didn’t and now he felt awful. 

  
Sunghoon brought Niki back to him, pressing a small kiss on the younger nose and rubbing his back, the younger looked like was going to start crying, tears were lining his eyes and Sunghoon wouldn’t have that. 

”Telling them was completely my decision, okay? Don’t get upset baby. I told them because I’m serious about this relationship and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair on you because you were suffering and it wasn’t fair on me because I was also suffering”  
  


  
“B-But, But you.... Y-your mom.... You love her s-s-so much. S-she means so much to you” Niki sniffled, tears now coming out as he began to cry. He remembered meetings Mrs Park before she found out about Jay being gay. Niki could really see just how much she loved him and how close they were. She was Sunghoon’s best friends and he was her best friend.

”I was ready to tell them and I don’t regret it one bit. I’ve already accepted that my mom won’t ever look at me the same way. It isn’t her fault, she was raised that way and there was nothing she could do about that. And me loving you isn’t my fault because how could I not love someone as breathtaking as you” Sunghoon told him, watching a couple more tears spill from Niki’s eyes.

”She will always be my mom to me and I’ll always treasure what we had... But I’m ready to be true to myself and be happy. So don’t be sad baby. I’m okay. I have you and that’s what matters now”

  
Sunghoon was glad his family knew. Yes he might have just lost them completely he couldn’t live his whole life hiding who he was. Who he loved. He wanted to be able to be the perfect Christian son for their parents but that wasn’t who he was. And he was honestly happy with who he was.  
  
  


“I love you Niki” 

Niki sobbed a little as he wrapped his arms around Sunghoon’s neck. “Hyung I love you too” Niki whispered, more tears falling as he pressed their lips together. 


End file.
